


unlike daedalus who let icarus fall, i caught you before you drowned

by insqfferable



Series: glass breaks (dream angst) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Fluff, Gen, George is an ass in this story, M/M, Sad, Short, Strangers to Lovers, The Author possibly Regrets Everything, break-up, but the original plan was romantic, have fun, no beta we die like men, technically you can read it as platonic as well, the person george cheats on him with is not specified, written at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insqfferable/pseuds/insqfferable
Summary: Dream accepts his lover's call like usual, it's not unusual for George to call him when he's about to fall asleep as goodnight. They both hate that Dream works the night shift, but he can't go against his boss's wishes.or Dream and George break up, Dream finds comfort with a stranger at midnight
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), past Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: glass breaks (dream angst) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187192
Comments: 8
Kudos: 318





	unlike daedalus who let icarus fall, i caught you before you drowned

**Author's Note:**

> some angst because apparently its the only thing i can write

Dream accepts his lover's call like usual, it's not unusual for George to call him when he's about to fall asleep as goodnight. They both hate that Dream works the night shift, but he can't go against his boss's wishes. 

He doesn't expect to hear moans and grunts coming from the other end, Dream's brows furrow in confusion, _maybe someone got ahold of George's phone?_ But alas- _"George! F-Fuck right there-"_ He hears clearly from the other side, _his_ boyfriend's name being ~~called~~ moaned out during sex. He hangs up the phone, eyes threatening tears and brows furrowed in confusion. He leaves his office, ignoring the angry yells and threats from his boss as he enters his car.

_George is cheating on him-_

Dream doesn't know why, his and George's relationship was perfect. ~~(He thought it was)~~ but as it turns out it's not. 

So Dream drives, he's not sure where to or how long, but he finally reaches a clearing. A mountaintop that looks over the California skyline, the time was around midnight so the stars were already out. He parks his car and gets out to sit on top of its hood, hugging his knees tight to his chest. For the first time since his grandmother's death when he was 11, _he cries_. 

All the memories of George his brunette hair and mismatched eyes threatening to break Dream even further. The memories of late-night talks and promises to each other, the predictions of their future; which house they would have, how many kids, dog or a cat. Dream broke further into sobs.

He doesn't know when his tears stopped streaming down his eyes, his vision finally cleared as he looks up at the stars again. Apparently, he's blind to the outside world when suddenly there's another person getting out of their car. ~~~~

"Hello?" He asks, Dream notes down that his voice is monotone yet remaining to be soft as he approaches Dream. Dream looks at him- he can only imagine how pathetic he might look right now; eyes puffy and red from crying while tear tracks stain his pale skin and dark circles decorate under his eyes. "Shit- Are you okay?" Dream's lips ghost a smile, the stranger must also realize his dumb mistake as he barks out a quiet chuckle.

"Okay- Might not have been one of my brightest moments." He admits, lips turning into a frown again when staring at Dream. "Can I- Can I sit next to you?" Dream agrees with a shaky nod, the stranger pulls himself up to Dream car's hood. 

Both are unclear of what to say, so they just sit like that. Both heads turned up at the midnight sky, different colored eyes staring at the stars in admiration. 

"My brother once set a park bench on fire." The stranger said, more like blurted out considering he said it faster than his previous sentences. 

"What?!-" Dream exclaimed, a smile tugging at his lips when he stared wide-eyed at the stranger. "No way he did that." He shakes his head. 

"Yup." He pops the p. "And the guy didn't even get arrested, fled the cops like a hero. Although dad still got a little mad at him." He adds on, Dream listens in awe as the guy goes on about his family. How his twin once ate sand as an adult, how his father punched a cop or how his younger brother caused all kinds of trouble. 

"No way, your family is crazy." Dream says out loud, he doesn't even realize he's smiling until he sees it on the reflection of his car. 

"Uh, kinda." The stranger agrees, "Anything interesting happen in your life?"

And suddenly Dream is being reminded of George, the dates they went on every weekend ~~(not anymore)~~ , the way his eyes lit up whenever they saw a stray cat in the streets, ~~the kisses they shared when the other was feeling down.~~

"Shit- sorry I didn't mean to trigger anything-" Dream doesn't know he's crying until he hears the small _tap-taps_ of them dropping to the car. 

"It's- It's fine-" Dream says in-between sobs, the stranger obviously not believing him as he wraps his muscular arms around Dream's shaking body. Dream wraps his arms around the stranger's back, he tunes out the memories of George and instead tries to focus on the present. 

And finally, when he's done sobbing does the stranger let go, he doesn't question why Dream is crying, no, instead he chooses to comfort him. A complete stranger for that matter. 

But Dream finally gives him a much-needed explanation, "Uhm- My boyfriend cheated on me. So I drove out here, and- I don't even know where 'out here' is, I just kept driving until I felt as if I had to stop." Dream gestures to around them, then he looks up at the stranger. "Uh, and I'm Dream." His lips turn into a smile as he says that, "Shit- I just realized what an introduction that is." Dream relaxes when he hears the stranger chuckle.

"S'fine, I'm Techno." He smiles back, Dream hums. 

And they sit like that; with Techno quietly explaining his favorite greek myths and a quiet Dream listening closely beside him thinking _this will be okay, maybe I'll be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-read, written at 4 am :]


End file.
